Jolly Roger Bay
Jolly Roger Bay is the third location in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. Layout Mario starts out on a beach with a cannon just off shore. Going foward will take Mario to an area with some platforms to walk on. Going into the water, Mario will find several clams with Red Coins and a Koopa Shell. Back on the platforms, in the first mission, there is a large swimming hole at the end of the level, and swimming down into it leads to a sunken ship which Mario can enter. Inside the ship, there are four chests in which Mario must enter in the right order, so he can drain the water in the ship. Back in the water, there are also more clams around here. If Mario enters a small opening in the rock, he will lead to an underground cavern. In this cavern, there are many Goomba's and Follong Rocks. At the other side of the cavern, there is another circle of chests, which Mario must open in the right order. There is also a cage with a star Mario must use the Vanish Cap to collect. Missions Mission 1 - Plunder in the sunken Ship In Mission 1, Mario must swim out into the bay until he finds a sunken ship. He then has to dive deep into the water and lure the eel out so Mairo can enter the ship. Inside the ship Mario has to swim at the four chests at the right order, so he can collect some air and release the water out of the ship. It is the easier to get the star if Mario swims to a platform as far as possible at the top of this room. Otherwise you will have to climb the slippery slope with its platforms instead. Mario can get a power star by popping the yellow ! box. Mission 2 - Can the Eel come out to play? In Mission 2, Mario must to the same as in Mission 1, but don't enter the ship. After luring the eel out, Mario has to follow it and collect the power star mounted to the eels tail. But Mario has to be careful as getting too close to the eel will hurt Mario. Mission 3 - Treasure of the Ocean Cave In Mission 3, Mario must go past the Eel from Mission 2 and go through a small circular alcove in the wall. He will then enter the cavern in the level. If Mario goes to the other side of the cavern, there will be 4 chests. The order to open the chests are Back, Left, Right, Front. Mission 4 - Red Coins on the Ship afloat In Mission 4, Mario has to collect all 8 red coins scattered all over Jolly Roger Bay. Mission 5 - Blast to the Stone Pillar in Mission 5, Mario must take the cannon just off the shore. He must aim at the tip of the tallest pointed pillar in the water. If sucsessful, Mario must jump onto a small platform with the star. Mission 6 - Through the Jet Stream In Mission 6, Mario must have the Metal Cap unlocked. Mario must collect the Metal Cap and then make his way down the jet stream that normally blows Mario away. Then, once Metal Mario is on the ground, he must jump up and collect the star. Enemies * Goomba * Clam * Eel * Electric Shock(from chests) * Falling Rocks Gallery In the Bay JollyRogerBay.jpeg|Another image at the beginning of the course. Jolly Roger Bay sunken ship exterior.jpg|Mario diving to the sunken ship. A giant eel's head can be seen looking out of the ship. Mario has to enter through the same hole after luring the eel away. Sunken Ship interior Jolly Roger Bay sunken ship interior 2.jpg|Mario has to open these boxes in the correct order to release the water. Jolly Roger Bay sunken ship interior 1.jpg|After opening the boxes, he needs to quickly swim to the highest platform. Jolly Roger Bay sunken ship interior 3.jpg|Mario standing on a high platform, watching the rest of the water drain away. Jolly Roger Bay sunken ship interior 4.jpg|Mario gets a power star after breaking the yellow ! box. Category:Locations